Start All Over
by lilyadrienneriddle
Summary: There's a new girl coming to Hogwarts and she's coming with a BANG! Meet Ashlyn Jamieson as she tries to figure out who she is and what her friends and family are hiding from her. my first fanfic so plz be nice DISCONTINUED
1. Meet the Family

"Ash get up!" Gavin Jamieson said to his younger sister Ashlyn while shaking her violently.

"Go away Gavin or I seriously will hurt you.", was her response to this.

* * *

See, to anyone who didn't know the Jamieson family well it would seem like they were a perfectly normal family that had no particularly large (and possibly dangerous) secrets. But they did. And it was a major one too. Okay I think I should back up a bit to when this whole thing started. 

Paul Jamieson and Rachel Hayden met in university. See they both went to the same one, though that is kind of obvious since they met there. Well anyway they were dating for about the last two years of university (They did make a cute couple) then when they graduated they moved in together and got married a year later. About a year into their marriage they had a son, Gavin Alexander Jamieson. He was their first born but not their last. Three years later they had another child. It was another son, Spencer Adrian Jamieson. It was when Spencer was two and Gavin was five that they got job transfers. Both parents worked together at the Model Agency in New York. They had gotten hired by the hottest designer of the time. I don't remember their name but I assure you it was a very big deal. So where was I? Ah yes transferred. So as I was saying they got transferred. To Italy. At first they were reluctant because, as all you parents with five and two year old children know, it is **not** easy to move across an ocean and settle down without your kids making a fuss loud enough to break someones eardrums. In the end they chose to move and face the consequences but they were surprised because something they did not know came up at that time and that was that their children were actually much more mature than they thought. I mean seriously mature like you sit Spencer down in front of you and explain the Pythagorean theorem to him and he would understand it completely, like if he could write or talk very well he would be able to answer any questions you throw at him. Let me remind you that this kid is two. I'm not talking genius or anything like that but a seriously good listener. He'd make a good Mockingbird. Believe me, this wears away in time but not just yet. Anyway I should continue with the story. Well a year after they moved they found that they couldn't have any more children so they adopted a child. This one was a girl, Ashlyn Alexandria Jamieson. By now they had three children, all three years apart. Just for the record Gavin was born in 1986, Spencer in 1989 and Ashlyn in 1992. Now the family history is complete and I can tell you the rest of the story. So the family lived in Italy for 12 years. Then they decided to move back to the United States although Paul and Rachel had heard that New York had gotten very dangerous for people because of gangs and crime, so they decided to move somewhere else to live. In the end they settled on Malibu, California. So they moved. Now understand this, the kids had grown up in Italy so their first language was Italian even though they knew the English language. They lived there in Malibu for 2 years and now that you know all of that I can starts to tell the secret their family had. This is a very brief and confusing retelling of their story so far, I understand, so feel free to re-read it if necessary because this is actually very important in this story.

Their secret first came to them when they had just moved and Gavin got a letter from a school called Flamma Forte saying that they had accepted him. Though he had not applied for it he read the letter and found out the beginning of their family's secret. He was a wizard. Flamma Forte was a school for witches and wizards in California. Gavin went to the school for three years, and then Spencer got the same acceptance letter except this one was addressed to him not Gavin. He too went to Flamma Forte. By now Gavin was in his third year. Three years later Ashlyn got her letter and began attending the school. This time Gavin was in his sixth and second last year, Spencer was in his third year and Ashlyn was just starting. She was 11. The next year Gavin graduated and got a job at a newspaper. Spencer finished his fifth year and Ashlyn finished her second. It was that year when Ashlyn got another letter. This time from England (that poor owl…because magic folk use owls to communicate). This letter was from a wizarding school called Hogwarts. It said that she had showed exceptional skills in magic and was expected to show many more so they offered her a fully paid continued education at Hogwarts. It included plane tickets and a train ticket for Grand Central Station in London. The family moved again and Ashlyn and Spencer are going to Hogwarts to finish their magical education. By now Ashlyn is thirteen and Spencer is sixteen. Gavin is nineteen and working for the daily prophet. And this is where you find the family now.

* * *

"Come on Ashlyn you **do** have to get up you know. You have to catch a train!" Gavin was nearly screaming by now. 

At that moment the Ashlyn's other brother and always-keen Spencer bounded into the room hollering at the top of his lungs, "GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!!!!!!!!!!!!! WE NEED TO GO TO SCHOOL! ISN"T IT GOING TO BE GREAT Ash?!"

"My god. It's a mad house around here," Ashlyn mumbled to herself as she rolled out of bed and stumbled to the washroom for her shower having determined that she was going to get no more sleep that morning.

It was an hour later when they finally left the house for the train station. Ashlyn took her letter with her because it said how to get onto the platform seeing as it was a magical platform (Run straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10… are they crazy?).

Ashlyn was the first one to get there and by far the bravest so she decided to go first. She took a deep breath and started to jog towards the wall. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact of the wall to come and kill her but it never did. Suddenly she heard a train whistle and opened her eyes. There in front of her was a huge train with the Hogwarts Crest on it (a shield split in four with a badger in one corner, a lion in another, a raven in another one and a snake in the last corner. All around her students were giving their luggage to one of the men who were making it disappear (to the school she guessed). It was only then that she realised that her family had come through as well and Spencer was giving his luggage to the man and calling her over to do the same. She walked over and handed the man her luggage and thanked him then turned with her brother and went to say good-bye to the others.

When all of their goodbyes were done she and Spencer boarded the train and Spencer went off to find people his own age. Finding herself alone she went to find herself an empty compartment. She was lucky because they came early (due to her brothers' insane screaming that morning) so there were a lot of empty ones to sit in.

She chose one and sat down and stared out the window, wondering what the school would be like. A few minutes after she sat down she heard the door open again and looked up. She saw three students her age standing there. A girl and two boys.

"Hi do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full." Asked one of the boys.

_He seems nice. _Ashlyn thought to herself. He had raven hair that stuck out in all directions, emerald green eyes, and round glasses that seemed to complete his face. The other boy had bright red hair and blue eyes and lots of freckles. Ashlyn then looked at the girl. She had brown curly hair and eyes the color of mud. She also had freckles. She seemed like the type of person that was really pretty but didn't play it up by wearing makeup or styling their hair. Because of that she would have been labelled plain and ugly. She was also a person Ashlyn could tells she would like immediately.

Noticing that they were looking at her funny for not answering them she shook her head no so they came in and sat down. Immediately the two boys started talking animatedly about Quidditch where as the girl just watched Ashlyn to see what she would do. Just as Ashlyn was beginning to get uncomfortable the girl got up and walked over to Ashlyn and sat down beside her.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger. I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?" she asked Ashlyn.

"Yes, I am. My name's Ashlyn Jamieson. Its nice to meet you." Ashlyn replied.

"You don't look like you're a first year and you definitely are not British so you're a transfer?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I came from the United States." Ashlyn told her.

"Wow Cool! How old are you? You look like you'd be in my year. I'm thirteen." Questioned Hermione.

"I'm thirteen too. Who are those boys?"

"Oh that's Harry and Ron. Harry is the one with the glasses and Ron has the red hair and annoying temper. I'm actually surprised that you don't know he they are. But seeing as you're from America I guess it makes sense." Hermione laughed.

"Why should I know who they are?"Ashlyn wondered.

"Well, Harry is famous but he doesn't want to be so I'd advise you to not treat him like he's famous. Just treat him like you treat me. Normally." Hermione answered.

"Oh okay." Ashlyn answered still a little confused as to why Harry was famous though she kept the question to herself.

Here Hermione turned to the boys and unsuccessfully tried to get their attention. After a few minutes of this she resorted to taking off her shoe and throwing it at them. At this Ashlyn started laughing hysterically. They all stopped and stared at her.

"Sorry its just you remind me of me and my brothers so much." At this Spencer opened the door to the compartment and smiled at her.

"Speak of the devil." Ashlyn said sarcastically as he walked over. "What's up Spence? No one let you in his or her compartment? I mean you **are** pretty anti-social." She asked innocently. The response she got was a growl from him and then a laugh. He walked over and ruffled her hair. At this she just pouted and fixed her hair.

" So who are your friends?" he asked her

"This is Hermione, Harry and Ron." She told him.

Harry and Ron just looked at each other wondering how she knew their names.

" Cool. Its good to see you talking to people already. I mean, back at Forte you refused to talk to people for a week or two when you started out." He said to a now blushing Ashlyn. From that point on she believed he said that just to embarrass her.

" Forte? You mean Flamma Forte in California?" Hermione asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Why?" Spencer answered

"Its just I heard that it's a very advanced school. Like here you know enough to graduate this year, which I'm guessing you aren't. They teach more advanced stuff there than we do here." Then she added turning to Ashlyn, "you know enough to beat even Harry in a duel."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all stared at Ashlyn and Spencer in awe.

"Umm… Yeah I think I'm going to leave now." Spencer said to them while backing slowly to the door. He smiled apologetically to Ashlyn as he slipped out and ran back to his own compartment. All he got in return was a glare and a look of hurt at being abandoned like that from Ashlyn.

"Umm what are you all staring at me for?" she asked beginning to get a little scared.

"You could beat Harry at a duel. No has ever beat Harry at a duel. Not even –oof" Ron said only to be cut short by an elbow in the stomach from Hermione.

"Not even who?" Ashlyn wondered thinking this may be why Harry was famous.

"Never mind it doesn't matter." Harry told her quickly, happy because for once he wouldn't be famous.

"Oh okay. So we haven't been introduced properly yet." She told the boys realizing that Harry was happy she didn't know why he was famous and didn't want to discuss it. " I'm Ashlyn Jamieson. I'm a transfer from America."

"Yeah we got the America part from your brother." Ron snorted, getting himself an angry glare from Hermione and a blank mask of a face from Ashlyn.

"Well I'm going to go find some of other people. You guys want to come?" Hermione asked the others. The boys agreed by Ashlyn decided to stay seeing as the trio probably wanted to find some of their other friends and she didn't want to be a nuisance.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked her worriedly. Ashlyn could tells that her mind was reeling with worry over what Spencer had said about Ashlyn and friends.

"Yep. You go ahead and find your friends. I'll be fine here. I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna die of loneliness while you're gone." Ashlyn told them.

" I wouldn't be so sure of that. We are very missable people." Harry said cheekily as they walked out of the compartment.

Ashlyn did the only thing she could think of and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature Ashlyn. Real mature." She heard as they walked down the hallway.

With that the trio went walking farther down the hall talking and laughing loudly as they went until Ashlyn could no longer hear them. Ashlyn sighed and began staring out the window again. _They are a group of people that totally annoy you and make you laugh when they're there but you miss them when they're gone._ She thought to herself as she sighed again. She turned as she heard another voice just outside the door.

"No Goyle. I'm not going to ask you to do that I'm going to order you to do it! And if you don't I swear I'll scream in your ear!" said a boy loudly. She heard the boy mutter angrily to himself then he slid open the compartment door looking for somewhere to sit. As he came in he didn't notice her. She took this opportunity to have some fun.

"You know you should knock before you come in and why were you going to scream in Goyle's ear? I hope it wasn't something mean but then again I'd expect no less from someone as ugly as you. " She taunted. She was surprised at how much pleasure she got from teasing this boy and seeing him jump when she spoke.

"I'll have you know that I am the most handsome of all the male population in the school. I'm also the smartest." He answered and she could tell that he was trying to make her mad but she would not give him the satisfaction. Thirteen years of practise had perfected her control of her emotions and which of them she showed. She was also happy to see that he became even angrier to see her emotionless face.

"Well then the rest of the male population must look like trolls and have the brains of one too to be worse than you." She replied calmly.

"Well I think they are but you're probably going to fall for that insufferable little Harry Potter. Him, the weasel and the mudblood are the worst in the school. Don't get close to them I warn you. They are the worst there is." He said hatefully.

"Who?" she questioned, giving in to her curiosity but keeping her face emotionless.

"You'll recognise them by potter's scar and glasses, Weasleys red hair and Grangers ugliness." He told her.

"Well I must say you seem to hate Harry, Ron and 'mione a lot. But they're not all that bad you know." She told him, abandoning her mask.

"You've met them?" he asked honestly surprised.

"Of course. They were here before. They had just left when you came in." she answered.

"Well I came at the right time then. Anyway I'm Draco Malfoy. And you are?" he asked her

"Ashlyn Jamieson. I'm a transfer from California." She told him.

"What house do you want to be in?" he questioned.

"I don't know. I'm not really sure which are for who." She replied.

"Well I'll tell you this. You want to be in Slytherin. It's the best of the houses despite what people say." Draco told her.

"Why? What do people say?" she asked.

"They say that everyone in Slytherin becomes evil but they're only jealous. Their houses are more hostile and dangerous than ours. I mean watch as I run into the golden trio. They'll want to attack me as soon as I say anything. Watch." He said pointing to trio coming down the hall as he walked out. When he reached them she saw that Harry Ron and Hermione already started frowning before he even said anything. Then Draco said something to them, which she couldn't hear, _darn! They're just out of hearing range._ She thought to herself as she watched the two boys immediately lunge to attack Draco while Hermione was putting all her weight into holding them back. _Hermione's not that bad_. She thought. _She's trying to stop them but Harry and Ron are as bad as Draco said they were._ She went back into the compartment just in time to see Draco look at her meaningfully then slip away from the vicious boys.

Ashlyn ducked back into the compartment in confusion.

_Why did they attack Malfoy like that? They seemed so nice before._

**They just wanted you to join their house. Don't trust them**

_But they wouldn't attack someone like that. Would they?_

**Don't**** trust them.**

_Well what am I supposed to do?_

**Join Slytherin**

_Do I really want to?_

"Hey Ashlyn. Did you get too lonely without us?" Harry asked cheekily as they slipped into the compartment, with Ron still fuming. Harry then stopped seeing her unhappy face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione questioned.

"Why did you have to attack him? And in the hallway no less." She asked them.

"Because he's a Slytherin and all Slytherin's are evil." Ron answered her as if she should know that already. Hermione shot him a look that said 'I will kill you for that. Don't go giving her the wrong idea of us' with this look Ashlyn made her decision.

_**Yes I do.**_

* * *

**_hey guys! so thats my first chapter...if eough people review telling me that they want me to continue then i will...im open to constructive critism but remember that this is my first fic so please at least be nice-ish_**

**_if you flame then FUCK YOU...i hate flamers_**

**_dont like, dont read, dont flame_**

**_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!_**

****

**_luv ya_**

**_lilyadrienneriddle 33_**


	2. Surprise! and Secrets

For the rest of the ride Ashlyn just watched the trees go past while the boys talked happily about Quidditch and Hermione read their DADA textbook (she was already halfway through) and by the time they reached the station she was just about at the point that she might just end up screaming. 

_No. I can't do that. I can't hurt anyone again. _She thought to herself.

"What can't you do and why would it hurt anyone?" Hermione asked her from behind and Ashlyn realised that she had actually said it out loud.

_Damn. _She cursed herself for saying that out loud. "What? Oh nothing" she told Hermione pretending that she hadn't said anything. Hermione dropped the subject but Ashlyn could tell that Hermione didn't believe her.

As soon as they reached the castle Ashlyn hurriedly asked where Dumbledore's office was and ran off as soon as Hermione had told her.

She was completely out of breath when she reached the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office when she realised she didn't know the password.

"Oh, what could it be?" she asked herself out loud.

"Say please and I might just tell you." A drawling voice behind her said.

Ashlyn smiled and turned around to face her new friend.

"And who says I need your help?" she teased.

"The ways of the world of course! Everyone knows that Dumbledore always uses an insanely random word or phrase as a password and I just happen to know the current one." Draco told her smugly.

"Well I don't need you help. I have my own way thank you very much." And with this she turned to the gargoyle, tapped it with her wand and muttered something under her breath. Draco was then amazed to see a word float in front of her for a second before disappearing.

"Sugar Quill" Ashlyn said to the gargoyle and then watched as it jumped aside to allow her to enter. She then turned back to a very surprised Draco with a smug look on her face. "Now you definitely can't survive at Flamma Forte without knowing that." She said to him before giggling and skipping up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

He just stood there in shock for a minute before glancing ups the staircase then walking away muttering to him. "I've got to learn that spell."

* * *

Ashlyn skipped up the stairs to Dumbledore's study happily. She knew that she had shaken Draco, which made her strangely happy. She reached the top of the stairs fairly quickly thanks to Physical Training back at Forte. Her teachers had decided that it was just as important to learn physical combat, as it was to learn magical combat. Ashlyn couldn't helps but agree with them. As she thought about her school in California, her mind wandered to her friends. At this she felt a pang of homesickness but it was soon replaced with nervousness as she knocked on the door. She wasn't sure of what she had expected to see but what she did see was definitely different from her vision of it. She opened the door and stepped into a grand room with thousands of books, millions of unidentifiable objects zooming around the room and a giant bowl full to the rim of lemon drops. Ashlyn was amazed by the fact that along with all of this stuff, there was still room for a personal observatory. But what surprised Ashlyn the most was the little man sitting behind his desk in the very centre of the room watching her with amusement sparkling in his eyes. Seeing Albus Dumbledore sitting they're smiling, Ashlyn couldn't help but crack a smile herself. She knew all about Albus Dumbledore and his accomplishments and could never have pictured him so…. well…. old. Dumbledore was a man who looked like he was 400 years old and would break at any moment. He had a silver beard that was long enough to almost touch the floor, half-moon glasses with sparkling eyes behind them, and on his head was a strange little hat with a tassel on the top. The thing that Ashlyn noticed most, though, was the fact that he looked truly and genuinely happy.

"Professor Dumbledore? I'm… um… I'm Ashlyn Jamieson. I'm the transfer from California." She said nervously.

"Indeed you are. It is good that you decided to drop in seeing as I was about to write you a letter requesting you came so we could meet. However since you are here I would like to discuss sorting now that we have been introduced. You have three choices. You could either let me choose a house for you, you could pick one on your own, or you could let the sorting hat do its job and find the place where you truly belong in this school" He said happily. It seemed like nothing could dampen his spirits.

"Well I guess I'll use the sorting hat." She said slowly, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

"Excellent choice if I might say so!" Dumbledore exclaimed. Then with a flick of his wand, a ratty old hat, which Ashlyn had not seen in her brief inspection of the room, came flying down and landed gently on the table before her.

"Now if you'd please take a seat and place the hat on your head." Dumbledore instructed her while motioning to the chair at the opposite side of the desk from him. Ashlyn sat down and did as she was told. It would be an understatement to say that she was frightened when the hat started talking and moving. To tell the truth she let out a little shriek at first but caught herself before she went into hysterical screaming.

"Ahhh, a transfer. It has been a while since I've seen one of you. The last one was a boy named Potter, I believe, yes, James Potter, from Italy, second year. He was easy to place. You however are not. A bit of Ravenclaw mixed with a bit of Hufflepuff. Ah, there's some Slytherin in you too. And some Gryffindor! I have never seen this before! You have every single trait of each founder in you! Tricky. I do not know what to do with you… we must consult Dumbledore. Oh wait! What is this? Such power! In a third year! These talents cannot be taught no matter how advanced you are magically. You must be careful with these. Keep them under control, and do not tell anyone other than Dumbledore. You must tell him some other time. Now for a consult on houses." The hat whispered in her ear.

Then it added more loudly to Dumbledore, "Dumbledore, I need a consult. I know you have never dealt with this before though I think it would be wise for this girl to be the one to end inter-house rivalry in Hogwarts! She is one-quarter Slytherin, one-quarter Gryffindor, one-quarter Hufflepuff, and one quarter Ravenclaw! It is as if the founders all merged into one being! That person having all of the traits of each of the founders put together to create a person more powerful than any since the four founders themselves!"

"From what you have described I believe you are correct. Miss Jamieson shall not be in a house. She will be neutral so that she may forever merge the houses and create bonds of friendship and love between houses. Of course only if that is alright with you, Miss Jamieson." Dumbledore declared.

"I guess its fine I don't really care all that much." She mumbled, not liking having the hat poking around in her mind and wishing that Dumbledore would allow her to take it off soon.

" It is settled then. Miss Jamieson shall be in no particular house. Of course you must still wear your uniform though your robes will be different from everyone else's. Yours will be able to change the to different colours. Where everyone else would have his or her house colours you will just have to think of the color you want it to be and it will change. This is all rather exciting I believe. Now it is getting quite late. You go now and have dinner. I would ask you not to tell any one about what we have discussed here and to return after dinner. Go now. And I hope you enjoy the feast!" Dumbledore added to his already long speech.

Ashlyn hurried down to the great hall and found Hermione, Harry and Ron and sat down with them. Dumbledore was already seated at the table at the front of the great hall and Ashlyn couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten down so fast when she had to run to get there before the doors closed. Dumbledore then stood up and said his start-of-year speech; the first years were sorted, and then came the food. Before she knew it Ashlyn was on her way to Dumbledore's office once more. When she got there she said the password and went into the study. She was surprised to find Harry, Hermione, Draco, one other Slytherin, two Hufflepuffs and two Ravenclaws sitting in front of Dumbledore.

"Um, hi?" she said uncertainly, wondering why so many other people were there.

* * *

"Ah, Miss Jamieson, so glad you could join us. Please take a seat." He motioned towards an empty chair between Harry and Hermione. Draco was on the other side of Harry. He was talking to the other Slytherin in hushed tones and Ashlyn had to use all of her will power to resist the urge to eavesdrop on their conversation. On the other side of Hermione were the Hufflepuffs then the Ravenclaws. Dumbledore then called all of them to his attention. And began explaining that Ashlyn was not going to be in a house. He had luckily decided to leave out why.

"Now, Miss Jamieson, I don't think you would appreciate it very much to be singled out so often, am I correct?" when Dumbledore saw her slowly nod he continued. "That is why I have decided that you shall not be alone. You students will become neutral." He said to all of them. "You are all in third year and you will all have the power of the heads. Though if I find any of you have been misusing your power you will be stripped of it." Here he eyed them each carefully. " you will be moved to a new place of residence in the castle. It has already been decided where. Now, I think you will all find this to be an interesting experience. As I had explained to Miss Jamieson earlier you will still wear your uniform though your robes will be different from everyone else's. Yours will be able to change to different colours. Where everyone else would have his or her house colours you will just have to think of the color you want it to be and it will change. If you want it to permanently be one color then you think of the color you want it to be and then cast the spell '_Proprius_' and it shall not change from that color. I ask you now to go back to your rooms, retrieve your belongings and meet me back here in an hour. Thank you and see you all then." Dumbledore dismissed them.

With this all nine students walked out of Dumbledore's office and all but one of them just stood there in the corridor for a minute, trying to process the news that they had all just received. The only one who didn't was Ashlyn, because she already had known. She started walking down the corridor aimlessly. To anyone who didn't know her well, it would have looked as if she was a ghost, but really she was just thinking very deeply.

"Hey, wait up!" called a voice behind her, "Ashlyn!"

At the sound of her name she finally turned toward a breathless Harry and Hermione who had been running to catch up with her.

"What is it?" she asked dully, as if she were either bored or falling asleep, but again to anyone who knew her well it was the tone she got when she was annoyed with someone for pulling her out of her thoughts. She was a **very** complicated person.

"Er- we wanted to ask you something." Harry said choosing his words carefully.

"Oh okay. What?" she was getting curious about what was so important that he had to choose his words so carefully.

"Do you know why this happened? Our not being in a house that is." Hermione asked quickly as if she would lose the courage to ask anytime.

_Damn. I was hoping they wouldn't ask me that._ "No. Sorry, I don't." she lied. Ashlyn had gotten used to lying. She was so used to it that she could lie without even flinching or stuttering at all. It was just something that came naturally to her. The first time she could remember lying to someone was when she was three years old. Someone had asked her whether she was crazy and she had responded, "Yes. I am crazy but not in the way you think." It was a small lie but it was still her first lie ever.

"Oh OK. So how do you think this is going to work?" Harry asked, pulling her out of her memory.

"Well we get our own rooms in the castle. I don't think we have to share with anyone. We can sit wherever we want in the great hall. It's practically like we have our own house but it doesn't have a name or anything. At least that's what I think it is." Hermione told them all.

"yeah well I gotta go." Ashlyn said before she ran off leaving a very confused pair of people behind.

* * *

**With Harry + Hermione**

Hermione was the first one to talk after a few minutes of standing in silence.

"Do you have any idea what that was about?" she asked Harry, who was still staring at the place where Ashlyn had stood just moments ago.

"No. I don't" he responded. He was still inn shock from Ashlyn running off like that. He didn't know why but when she did he felt a pang of disappointment. Of course he'd never tell anyone that.

"She's hiding something from us. She's keeping a secret." Hermione mused. _And I'm going to find out what it is._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_**Translation: **PropriusPermanent_

**Hey guys! again really all i have to say is REVIEW! i haven't got any on the last chapter so I'm worried. I'm gonna write one more chapter and if both this one and that one don't get any reviews I'm going to think that no-one is reading this and stop writing. I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer so people will read it if they are saying to the site "only like a certain length please" cuz i know i do that. so yeah REVIEW**

**luv ya!**

**lilyadrienneriddle xoox**


	3. Authors Note IMPORTANT!

HI EVERYONE! Thank you so much for reading my story but I don't think I'm going to finish "Start All Over". I'm sorry to anyone that gets mad at me for this, but I'm in the middle of my exams at school and in that time ive lost interest in this story. I am going to try to start a new story though. I can't promise anything but I do promise to try and keep my new one going. I am right now planning a story. I'm just working out the kinks in the characters and plot before I start writing it.

Thank you all for reading and I'm sorry for not continuing! If anyone has anything they want me to use as imput in my writing or any critism, feel free to tell me.

TAKE CARE!!!

--PEACE OUT--

lilyadrienneriddle


End file.
